Trigon? is back
by Nymphadora102
Summary: Some mysterious demon has been releasing havok over the world for the 5 months, which is a coincidence since Raven went missing the before everything went wrong. Raven is hiding a secret she doesn't even know about. Raven/Damian - Rachael/Damian - Raven/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one ~ saving you but not ours**

_7 months ago_

It had been happening for almost a year and Raven couldn't ignore it anymore. Her father had been sending messages to her throughout the months, warning her what would happen if she didn't come back home, to him.

On ten occasions its had almost cost her teammates lives, she couldn't bare the thought of losing them, losing him, her father was gaining to much power.

Their latest mission had gone successfully, with a few major interactions from her father, the Titans still didn't know that the crystal had broke, and that Damian and her were in a way dating or at least the closest it would be for the two birds. It was on this mission that she realized that time was running out and she would rather die than live while her friends went through hell.

It had been an hour since they came back to the tower, she had made up her mind and she was going to say goodbye. Raven walked into the titan's common room and went immediately to Damian, pulling him into a tight hug and then passionately kissing him. Once she let go of him the room was silent, Damian trying to figure why this sudden urge to show emotion, Garfield shocked at the bombshell just released, Kori smiling knowingly, and Jaime and Donna Swapping 20 dollar notes. Damian was about to question Raven when Gar cut in, "When did this happen?!" we both turned to Gar's shocked face and Damian quietly replied in his usual monotone voice, "a year or two" Damian and Raven just shrugged it off, Gar, however, was still reeling "you mean for two years I have been flirting with someone else's girlfriend?!" he waited for their reply, we just nodded "wait on a minute that means your the one who owes me 20 bucks" Jaime and Donna were having their own little fight whilst Gar was sitting on the couch, the video game forgotten, feeling horrible. "I too owe Dick 20 bucks, I should tell him, right now" Kori got up to head to her phone but was stopped by Damian, "no, no, I will not hear the end of it" Kori looked deflated but agreed, "alright, to tell you the truth I do not wish to lose 20, bucks as you say" just then her phone called, it was from Dick, "what a coincidence" "Oh, My, Gosh" you could hear the motorbike starting and the garage door opening "ha, I told you, put on speaker could you Kori?" she did as he asked and started going on a rant "my, my little bro, didn't know you had the guts, I mean of course I knew, I know everything" Damian groaned, obviously agitated "Dick shut up!" "now, now Dami that is no way to speak in front of your girlfriend, who by the way could kick your but any time she wanted" "Dick, I swear if don't shut your mouth and turn around I am going to-" he was cut off by Dick "BRUCE, BRUCE I'VE GOT SOME VERY EXCITING NEWS" "Dick don't you dare" "oh hey Jason, guess what?!" What Dickhead?" "DaMiaN'S Got A GirLfRieND!" Jason burst out laughing "ha no way that little devil would kill anyone who tried to get with him, ha, that's precious, ooooh blackmail material" "where's bruce and Alfred?" "in the cave along with babs and Timmy tonga" "Awesome! hehe" you could hear him pouncing around trying to get to the cave, obviously, everyone else was extremely confused at why Dick was in someone named bruce's house, Damian turned to face Raven, "I am so sorry" he sounded sincere which shocked the rest of the room, "Brucie, BaBS, Al, TImmY TonGA, GuESS WhAAt?!" "What is it now Dick?" It was obviously Bruce, to those that knew him of course, "Dami's GOt A GirLFriEnD!" Bruce was unfazed, Babs and Tim were snickering and Alfred was chuckling, "are you serious, someone wants to date that little monster" Damian rolled his eyes at this remark "Babs I can hear you, you all actually" "This is priceless, who's the girl, if you are listening I am so sorry that you have to deal with him" you could feel the glares Tim was getting from Alfred and Bruce, "oh, oh can I say, can I say" the common room turned to Raven, she just shrugged, they turned their attention back to the phone, "um yeah I guess" "omg gosh is that her Dick?" "yeah, Babs you know the dark one that only really ever talks to Damian or otherwise stays away from everyone, no offence Raven" "none taken" "oooh, that is so cute it's like their meant for each other" "Babs, shut up your making me puke" "aah, grow up Tim, your what 26 and still don't have a girlfriend, whilst your 19-year-old brother has an actual girlfriend" "okay, well your input is not counted-" before they could finish their argument Kori hung up, "well. that was. interesting" everyone had gotten over the news and went back to their usual activities, Damian was not so convinced "what's wrong" he caressed her faced pulling it up towards his eyes, she looked at the floor for a few more seconds before looking him in the eye, "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it" he just gazed into her eyes like he saw something others could never see "nothing will happen to you or us, not while I'm here" she did the best smile she could for the circumstances, and embraced him one more time, she whispered into his eye one last message "I love you" "awwwwww, their so cute, oww" Donna was 'lightly' whacked over the head by Jaime, who at the moment knew what they were going through as he had a long term girlfriend. Raven let go of Damian and headed to the hall, a few steps away she whispered to everyone in the room "goodbye", Gar could hear this but at the time thought nothing of it and continued to play 'call of duty'.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, a tear falling down her face, she was rooted to the spot, what if this was a mistake, what if he didn't keep his promises, what if he killed Damian. Raven had chosen for the good of everyone, she placed the letters on his bed and summoned her father, the room instantly felt heavier and lighter, she felt the slightest amount of emotion from her father; happiness and a tinge of worry. Her back still facing him she said "I'm ready" before she turned and got up from her crouched position she reminded him of her terms, turning her head the slightest "and you promise you won't hurt any of them" she got up and fully faced him to see a sly grin painted on his face "I promise" he stretched out his hand and she hers hovered above it before grasping his hand and walking with him through a portal to her old home.

* * *

The day after Raven and Trigon left Damian walked into her, they had a mission, a series of attacks from demons alike were occurring all over the world, the room had a weird aurora and not it's usual one, he should know they spent many nights together in here, he scanned the room for clues, that's when he noticed the letters on her bed, he walked over to it hesitating but continuing when he noticed it was Raven's handwriting. When he finished reading, the expression on his face changing the slightest, (but inside he was worried, scared, what had caused her to leave), he ran out to the kitchen where the others were and told them the news he hoped was a prank, but Garfield knew otherwise, she spoken as if this would be the last time she spoke to them, as if it was their goodbyes.

* * *

**Note:**

Raven and Damian are the same age in this and have been dating for over a year and a half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two ~ Why?**

_Present - Damian's POV_

It had been 7 months since Raven had mysteriously left, the titans had searched everywhere for her but had been unsuccessful, it was like she had vanished from the face of the earth.

Robin, aka Damian Wayne, hadn't been the same since at first he was worried and scared for her and was relentless when it came to finding her, then after a few months he changed, he was grouchier and even more broody than thought possible, he had started becoming aggressive whenever someone mentioned Raven, he wasn't sad or scared anymore he was just angry that she left him, without telling him why, and then to make everything better, the attacks from demons had gotten worse or at least started once she left.

The team had made a plan that they would teleport themselves to the dimension they believed the 'master' demon was in at the lunar eclipse, it had taken months to find a way to save the world from this apocalypse.

Zatanna and some of the young justice members were coming along too, everything would go to plan, they would meet up at mount justice, those who had magical abilities would teleport their groups to the dimension, group A would scout the area before informing the rest of the team to join. Most of the original Titans were in group A, including Damian.

Today was the lunar eclipse and the titans were suiting up, when Nightwing, aka dick, pulled Damian aside to talk, "Damian if it is Raven" he stiffened at the mention of her name "even though we have no way to tell if it is, don't do something you'll regret, we still don't know why she left" then he walked away leaving Damian to mull over the conversation they just had, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, in truth he still loved her and was scared of what he would do when he saw her, what she would to him.

Group A left first, Zatanna teleported them to the right dimension as the sky was a dark red and purple sparks were emitted from a Roman-style temple, all the buildings surrounding it were in crumbles, they slowly inched towards the temple, on high alert. They went inside the temple and followed the flashing lights, they reached the center of the temple and saw a hovering body, 10 feet off the ground, it was raven in her demon form, 4 sets of red eyes, horns poking out of her head and the same purple hair she had before, but she was skinny, you could see her bones it was like the light was draining her.

Damian felt uneasy as soon as he saw her, but something wasn't right, there was no light in her eyes her body was tense and somehow bent in all manner of ways, she was lifeless in a way, "what's that white stuff sticking into her?" beast boy drew Damian's attention to the white streaks of light sticking into parts of her body, like it was transmitting something to her, everyone was observing her body when they stopped at her stomach, it was as large as a watermelon, the whole team turned their heads to Damian. Before anyone could utter another word she screamed, her whole body shaking but slowly turning back to its normal lifeless self, Damian jumped up and ran to raven calling her name, but only to be stopped by the one and only Trigon, cackling as he leaned towards the ground.

* * *

_5 months ago Ravens POV_

I stepped through the portal into a roman temple, the mood changed immediately. I turned to face my father but before I could say a single word a sharp jab situated in my neck, spine, left and right arms, legs, and backbone made me scream, it was like torture, I instantly tensed which made things worse, but before I could do anything my eyes closed to darkness and the cackle of my fathers psychotic voice.

* * *

_Back to present_

I don't know how long I was in my 'hell' but it felt like years, I would see parts of my life that I hated and things I wished would never happen, it was hard to figure out what was 'real' and what wasn't, right now was one of the worst ones I've had yet, I sensed him, like he was really there with me, I felt his pain and how scared he was, it hurt me so much, my head was ready to burst open, I felt blood running down my face. It was always black and I could never feel anything not unless I was replaying a nightmare, then I felt EVERYTHING, my senses did barely anything for me unless 'it' needed them.

I felt pain coming from my stomach, like something was trying to make its way out, ripping through me and painfully healing me, red tears of blood began filling my eyes, I was so scared and in pain, I screamed my body shaking, (in her head and out, that is when Damian say her scream) I called out for anyone knowing no one would respond "please, please stop can't take it anymore" I fell down to my knees and looked at my hands, blood. They were covered in blood, his blood, their blood, my blood, my eyes widened, I had done this to him, my throat clenched a million times more painful than before, it was like things could never not get worse, making hard to breathe, tears filling my once again, I rarely stopped crying anymore, I felt so vulnerable, and it scared me.

* * *

_Back to present Damian's POV_

"You must be the one she always sees dying, she loves you very much, such a shame you weren't like your grandfather, you would have been a great husband for my daughter" Trigon spoke in his usual mocking tone as he stood up to his full height, "what have you done to her!" he was fueled with rage, barely holding back as he spoke, Trigon dismissed his question and continued tormenting him "I must thank you though, I had no idea that my grandchildren would be so powerful, possibly even more so than me. or her. Congratulations on twins by the way" Damian was rooted to the spot his voice stuck in his throat, as the smirk on Trigon's face grew.

**Author's Notes:**

If you have any questions just ask...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three ~ RAVEN!**

_Present - Damian's POV_

I was frozen, my eyes wide, she was pregnant with twins, did she know this when she ran away, DID HE CAPTURE HER. I couldn't hold it in any longer I ran at him blocking out everyone else's voices as they tried to stop me. We made a mess of the temple during our fight, the rest of the team had joined in before they call the other groups, I heard Zatanna telling the justice league that they needed Doctor fate to help release Raven and destroy Trigon once and for all.

Every now and then I would hear her scream, making me lose my footing, I stared into his eyes disgusted that he didn't even care that his daughter was in pain, he was draining the life out of her.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

I could feel everyone, it was so much too much, so much emotion, the pain, hurt, tears, anger, and sadness, they were here, but I couldn't feel them outside my head, then it clicked, my father and his obvious emotions, he was going to kill them, that's if I didn't do anything, I had to at least try.

I stood up from my crouched position on the blood-covered floor, closing my eyes, I focused on him the only attachment to earth I have left, his thoughts, his emotions and our memories, "azarath metrion zinthos", my hand we glowing white, not black but white inside my hell world, I could feel my body gaining control again, the spears in my body releasing themselves from me.

* * *

_Damian's POV_

We were getting nowhere with trigon and doctor fate wouldn't be able to help Raven until they dealt with Trigon, a bright light was growing in the middle of the room, everyone's heads turned to Raven, the white spears of light shattering from her body, the white ball she had created was expanding, "noooo!" Trigon was shocked and angry, it was obvious he hadn't expected that she would break free from his prison he had made for her.

The glowing ball faded away to a faint line around her, her eyes were glowing white, all four of them, "you promised you wouldn't hurt them" she tilted her head focusing everything on Trigon, her hand flickered a bright white glow, before he could react she held him in chains making his eyes glow white too, he screamed it was horrific almost as bad as how Raven screamed when she was in her prison, this was unnatural the devil should be heard screaming, not like this anyway, a small smirk filled with sorrow appeared on her face "my dear father. You put me through hell my whole life and all because of greed, I can't let you keep doing what you believe is right" her voice was soft and calm but it was intimidating, scary even, her eyes hadn't blinked. Raven outstretched her hands, still glowing, her hands were so delicate and precise it was like she was thousands of years old, filled with knowledge, "Goodbye father" and with a swift movement of her hands, "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh", he split apart piece by piece with glowing black sparks flying out him, until the last little speck of darkness disintegrated. Raven hovered ten feet in the air for a minute longer before she fell, closing her eyes bracing for impact. I ran forward before she hit the floor, I was soon followed by the rest of the teams and Doctor fate, "that was amazing" of course Garfield had to add that little bit of optimism "I must agree, we might have to keep a watchful eye on her, she could save the entire universe or destroy it if she wished" I surprised to hear doctor fates deep voice speaking this time, I glanced up at him but turning my watchful gaze back on Raven, she was back in my arms again and I realized just how much I missed her, I would never let her go again.

* * *

_6 days later Raven's POV_

I woke up to sunshine for the first time in god knows how long, the lower part of my body felt weird and my back was aching, I looked to see a large bump now known as my stomach, I jolted up and ran out of the room, I didn't notice the where I was until I saw a group of people in the old titans tower kitchen talking in hushed voices, my eyes started to fill with tears "no, no please stop not again" I started to back away when they got up looking flustered and startled, they called my name as I waited for the worst part to hit, my old teammates got up and walked slowly to me, I started to shake my head "father, please stop, I don't want to see this anymore, please" I was shaking, my eyes filled with tears, the fear and sadness pouring out of me like a book, Damian walked forward and engulfed me in a hug, it almost felt real, "Raven, it's okay you killed Trigon, your safe" I shook my head, I wanted to believe him but what if that would be when they all died brutally, again, so I did what I normally did and held onto him for as long as I could crying my heart out, feeling as weak and vulnerable as always.

Through the sobbing I spoke trembling all the way through "w-wh-y wh-wh-what i-is wr-ong w-w-ith m-m-me" I feel all their emotions, maybe it was all over, maybe I was free, but why was I like this what did my father do to me.

I felt everyone's gaze on me, they were sad so sad, heartbroken even, some were angry too, why were they angry, for the first time in years I was confused with people's emotions, I never felt them in my hell prison and I always understood why people were feeling the way they were, after a few seconds my question was answered "Raven, you, your pregnant, with twins, we just got you away from Trigon a few days ago" I broke apart from Damian and stared into his eyes, my throat clenched and I immediately stiffened "wh-what, me i-i-i can't no, th-they'll wi-will be like m-me, no, no, oh my" I couldn't get a hold of myself I just mumbled with myself whilst staring into his deep green eyes, shaking from head to toe.

"Raven it's going to be fine, your going to be fine" this time it was a different voice, Batman was standing with a few other league members, Martian manhunter stepped forward, walking towards me, I flinched wide-eyed, slightly gripping and pushing Damian back, he noticed "Raven, it's fine" I looked up at him he was sad and angry but mostly sad he had a slight smile as I turned back to Martian Manhunter, behind me Damian nodded, "Raven if you are having trouble believing us I can go through your mind to the past few days to show you what is real and what isn't?" I gulped this could go horribly wrong, my mind is really messed up and only some can endure it, I had to take a chance anyway, right? I nodded and he guided me over to a table that had been set out with padding, they had this prepared before I woke up, Damian helped me up and Martian manhunter explained the process "you will feel a slight sting in your head, but you have to try and remain calm or your body could react and hurt a lot of people" I mulled over it for a few seconds before I nodded my approval.

He dove into my mind seeing things from my childhood and my nightmares to the last few days I immediately relaxed,I had somewhat proof that made me feel even more convinced that this was real life again, Martian Manhunter let my subconscious go, I sat up and turned to face him, feeling lighter than I did before, but that got a bit heavier when I saw his expression "I'm so sorry" I realized what he was talking about and looked towards the ground, "you can't change the past" the room was quiet. I decided that I would leave the room myself, I walked through the halls hearing the questions arise as I left the room, I didn't want to face that not at the moment I needed to sit or at least meditate.

I walked up the stairs to the top of the building to watch the sunrise, I must have been sitting there for a while because the sun was beginning to set and Damian had come up to tell me it was dinner "Raven?" "mmh" still zoned out I said very little in the conversation we had, "Are you okay?" "yeah" "oh, okay well it's dinner so do you want to come down?" I nodded and stood up, he turned to leave but I interrupted before he could "Damian" He turned around swiftly trying to hold a smile "I'm sorry" I looked down not wanting to face him, I knew what I did, I knew what I did to him, his face face dropped, I felt strong emotions radiate off him, I looked up to find him attached to me, holding me tight, "don't say that, you did what you thought you had to, I'm just glad I have you and them back" I smiled, properly for the first time in forever.

* * *

_Downstairs after Raven walked out of the room_

Everyone turned their heads from Raven to Martian Manhunter, except Damian, he just stared at the door Raven had just left through, Starfire and Wondergirl spoke first, worried for their best friend "what happened to her?" the room was silent and Damian turned to face J'ohn, he sighed before replying to the girls, "when she was trapped in her hell-like prison… s-she, she saw everyone she ever loved die in brutal ways, some that I never knew existed, and yet at the same time she couldn't feel anything at all, not unless her twins kicked in her stomach or her father entered the room, his emotions would be such a shock that she wasn't used to, that it would give her some sort of migraine except one that the average human would die if they ever experienced it, and then when the twins kicked her it was such a shock, even more than the emotions her father had, but it would feel different to his emotions, more like she was being torn up from the inside and then being healed, and not relaxing healing, but painful almost unbearable, but of course since this was in her head, in a way, she could never die or be rid of the pain it gave her and then when she felt all your emotions it overwhelmed her and she started seeing blood everywhere as well as her head feeling like it was going to explode… everything around her was blood, your blood" his solemn features gazed around the room of horrified faces, even the justice league members were showing emotion. "Almost anything she did in there would be amplified by a million, her screams echoing in and out of head, dreams turning into nightmares, people she despised violating her, her hell would change according to the nightmare, but other than that it was like living in nothing. Raven was filled with rage and sorrow when she saw her father, she unlocked a power deep within her, that I guess was created from her hell, in a manner of speaking, I don't know if she will ever be able to or want to use that power ever again, to her it felt like she was still trapped but flooding with energy that she had never felt before, at the time she found it wonderful, feeling so free and weightless, but afterward it felt wrong to her like she was becoming exactly what her father wanted her to be. I can only imagine what it felt like for her when she woke up with a large stomach, feeling sore and drained, and of course in her old tower, which of course she had seen multiple times in her hellish world, then it would have clicked that she was pregnant, and she would have to see the children she would never have die because of her. And then, of course, she saw us."

The room was silent, a few people had tears running down their cheeks, processing everything manhunter had just said.

**The End!**

**Note:**

I hope you enjoyed, write a review or suggestions.

Might continue this but don't know how yet...


End file.
